


The Overlord and the Shiekah

by Aingealis



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hopefully a believable development and love story, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aingealis/pseuds/Aingealis
Summary: It seemed that after the defeat of the evil sorceress, Cia, everything would go back to normal in Hyrule. However, this facade was quickly broken. A new and greater darkness has arisen, and is on the war path.As the heroes celebrate, unaware, two Shiekah siblings run into the resurrected Overlord.As new feelings arise and tensions heighten, how will the silent Sheikah and the raging Overlord deal with things that are unseen, yet cannot be hidden?
Relationships: Ganondorf/OC, Link/Zelda
Kudos: 2





	1. Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I intend to grow through this fan fiction and write to the best of my ability, and any opportunity to grow and learn is always welcome, so if you have any advice, constructive criticism, or praise, don’t hesitate to share it!
> 
> NOTE: The main character is mute, which is a fun challenge for me to write. If I make any slip-ups or am offensive in how I portray her, PLEASE let me know, as that is not my intention, and I welcome any opportunities to learn and get better in how I write her.

* * *

Sand and sweat stung her eyes, and scraped against any other exposed skin it could reach. She pulled her hood down farther and her mask up higher to cover more areas, but the gritty pieces still managed to sneak in, like invading fire ants. Still, it could be worse, and as Jume and her brother trekked through the desert, the Sheikah kept the destination in mind.  


Clenching her lips to impede further invasion from the sand, Jume reflected on the orders that had led to her and her brother being out in this area in the first place. Impa, their captain, and the woman who had taken them in when their parents had died, had told the siblings to perform a routine check on a remote desert village, for seemingly no reason. However, Jume had heard rumors...Rumors of something stirring. Something terrible. 

_Hylia above, let it not be what others think it is…  
_She mentally prayed, before turning her head slightly to keep an eye on her brother, managing to match his longer gait stride for stride, with more effort, of course. 

As she studied him, she once again acknowledged how very similar in appearance they were, and had been since birth. The practically identical uniforms they wore only increased this similarity. They both exceeded in skill and stealth in their own right, mastered through Sheikah training; but..It eased her heart to know Gemel would always be beside her. 

Blinking some of the sand from her eyes, Jume waved to Gemel, quickly getting his attention. She signed swiftly, her hands forming figures in the air that would convey what she was trying to say, if deciphered correctly.

‘How much longer until we get there?’

Was what she asked.

Gemel’s piercing, dark brown eyes studied her hands and face carefully, before he nodded, lips twitching upwards slightly. He then replied out loud in a voice filled with mirth,

“We’re already here, sister.”

Jume blinked, light brown eyes wide as she turned her head to face forward once more, and saw the small, dilapidated village in the distance. She brought her hand up to cover her now smiling mouth, and her shoulders shook to convey her laughter. Although it couldn’t be heard due to her muteness, her brother understood, and began chuckling along with her. The two increased their speed once they had gotten in their laughs, eyes focusing on the quickly approaching village.

As Jume’s eyes surveyed it, she spotted something that shot fear into her heart like a thunderbolt. Glancing to the side, she waved in a more tense manner to get Gemel’s attention again, and signed frantically, before she increased her running speed.

‘Smoke! Smoke is coming from the village! It’s either on fire or under attack!’

Was her message, causing her brother to inhale sharply at the news, before confirming it’s truth by taking a closer look at the village. He sped up as well when he swiftly spotted the dark, ebony shafts of smoke spiraling up from the place, and little spots of vermilion fire, could be seen dotting it in certain areas. The twin Sheikahs sped up, feet barely touching the sand as they practically flew across it, all in silence.

Their silence was soon broken when they got close enough to hear the piercing screams echoing from the village. The closer they got, the louder they became, and the more enemies and unholy beasts they saw tearing through people and the village itself.

That wasn’t even the worst part. The moment she saw one of the enemies, Jume inhaled sharply, a dark realization hitting her.

_ Those beasts...They..THEY LOOK LIKE THE MINIONS OF GANONDORF! My brother and I grew up on those legends...We know of the terrible wielder of the triforce of power, but the legends say he had been sealed away! Why is this happening?! _

She glanced to the side, and her brother’s returned gaze only confirmed that he understood. She could only look forward in horror, praying to Hylia that her and her brother would make it to the village in time, before both twins desperately increased the speed of their dash.


	2. Desolation

The siblings were now close enough that they could reach the lucky few villagers who had gotten a head start and were running from their homes. Gemel raised his throaty voice to be heard by them, calling out,

“Keep running! We will save the stragglers, then meet up with you! Keep going! Don’t look back!”

The only indication that villagers had heard him was that they kept running, and the smallest layer of calm laid upon Jume’s heart, knowing that at least some were safe. She slowed to a jog, taking the time to help encourage some villagers to keep going through hand gestures. She even managed to help support some of the more unsteady few through physically supporting them as they managed to flee, before a piercing scream drew her attention.

Head shooting up and whipping around, it only took her a split-second to spot the group of moblins surrounding a mother holding a wailing baby. Body reacting quicker than her mind, her feet were already propelling her across the sand and towards the danger.

Her mind managed to catch up soon enough to spur her to draw her weapons and throw one, just in time. Her sharp chakram sliced through moblin flesh and bone as it hit the one closest to the mother and her child. Letting out a dying, gutterel screech, the moblin collapsed, and the rest turned to face the rapidly approaching Sheikah, letting out angry cries in their demonic language.

In the blink of an eye, she had reached the enemies; and swift, fierce justice was exacted. She dispatched the minions swiftly with her remaining chakram, moving quicker than the pea-brained enemies could react. The years of training had enabled her body to be able to do so. Once finished, she retrieved her other chakram from the corpse, quickly wiped both through the sand to clean off the blood, then straightened and turned to check on the mother.

The mother was in tears, a blubbering mess, and a bit frightened by the silent sheikah, which prompted her to take a step back. However, before Jume could assure her, a hissing noise from behind made her stiffen. She turned too late to see the lizard-like creature already lunging at her. Heart pounding, time slowed down as she desperately tried to think of some way, any way, to win against the larger, closer, and more cunning beast....

However, something zipped through the air in front of her, and was then followed by a ‘thunk!’, which cut off Jume’s thoughts. The lizard enemy screamed loud enough to make blood run cold, then dropped to the ground. A slight, relieved smile appeared on her face, hidden behind her ninja mask, as she studied the familiar Kama. With the lower part of the handle attached to a metal chain, and the blade part embedded in the lizard’s chest, it could only be Gemel’s.

“Hey! Warn me next time you go running off!”

His booming voice cut through the chaos, and she turned to see him dashing towards her, wearing a relieved smile on his tanned face. She gave him a two-fingered salute in response, eyes crinkling, before her hands then dropped to her sides, and she nodded in response to his question.

When he reached them, he gently patted Jume’s arm as an act to both comfort her and him, but kept his gaze on the mother in front of him. She was still crying, but it was only small tears dripping from her eyes as she studied the two sheikahs warily.

“Ma’am, we have been sent by General Impa. We’re here to help you evacuate, is there anyone else left in the village?”

The soot stained woman relaxed slightly at his encouraging words, and smiled mournfully at the two, before shaking her head.

“Thank you ...and no, I don’t think there’s any left. All of the rest have either escaped, or...were..”

The woman choked up, and couldn’t bring herself to say the word. Jume’s eyes softened as her heart ached, pierced by the sudden loss that these villagers were experiencing.

_How could something like this just happen..terrible..._

She thought to herself.

Gemel sighed, then nodded, returning the mother’s melancholy smile.

“Alright then, thank you. Just catch up with the others, and we’ll help you all back to the Base, alright?”

The woman nodded, gave them a weary thanks, then turned and started off towards the others. Gemel turned to Jume, and nodded, before stating,

“Let’s catch up with them. We can’t do anymore for the village, alright?”

Jume hesitated, midnight colored brows bending slightly. Something still didn’t seem right. It was as if...a dark presence was overwhelming the village, and she had been too distracted to notice it until now.

_What could it be? Hylia above, what if it’s...no, it couldn’t be..could it? I need to..but what about Gemel and the others? No, I can just dash over and get a quick look...Besides, there could still be some stragglers left!_

Mind made up, Jume nodded. Gemel relaxed slightly, relieved smile gracing his usually stern, square features, before he turned and started off towards the escaping villagers.

Jume started to follow him, but then “accidentally” unhooked one of her chakrams, dropping it. She crouched down slowly to pick it up, and Gemel noticed, but when he turned to wait, she made a shooing motion with her hand, conveying that he should keep going and that she would catch up.

He hesitated for a bit, gaze flitting back and forth between her and the villagers, and she feared he might not buy it, but then he nodded once, then turned and started off towards the villagers once more. Jume waited a bit, then grabbed her chakram, shot to her feet, whirled around, and dashed deeper into the village. 

_If I can..I must look for any stragglers, and if possible...confront whatever abomination I am sensing. I will not let this needless loss go unpunished._


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know that in the Hyrule Warriors universe no Sheikah except Sheik and Impa are left, but I’m just tweaking that to fit my story. There’s a small population that still exists.

Heart pounding in her ears, pulse pumping, Jume could barely hear the war cries and loud crashes signifying houses being destroyed. She ran through the village, wisely finding cover when necessary, or killing an enemy or two when called for. It was almost like a dance to her; duck here, hide behind this, silence that moblin, use that barrel for cover. She tried to ignore the dead bodies scattered throughout the scarred village, but the pain in her heart refused to go away. All she could do was keep going, and avert her eyes when necessary, helpless and unable to bring back the dead.

Eyes narrowed, Jume swiftly rolled behind a stack of barrels, letting another group of moblins charge past. The roll was smooth, and she was glad for her specially designed suit as she did so, which helped ward off the extreme temperatures and roughness of the landscape, yet still kept her silent and sleek. A gift and right earned from her completion of Sheikah training. Tense, Jume listened until the demonic chatter couldn’t be heard anymore, then she stood up and stepped out from behind the stack. Exhaling with relief, she thought to herself,

_ I haven’t found any other survivors yet, and I believe I’m close to the end of the village. Almost there.. _

She then shook her head to clear her mind, and started off again.

After a bit, she slowed her pace, and her eyes began glancing around. The noise and war cries were far off now, and other than that, things were eerily silent. Jume slowed even more, creeping forward now, head erect, and ready for any surprises. A choked sob broke the silence. She blinked, then whirled around, desperately trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from. Thankfully, another voice rose to shush the first one, and Jume was able to use it to figure out that they were coming from a pile of boards stacked up against what was left of the wall of a house.

As she approached the dilapidated, war torn wood stack, she realized that a dark, small, hidden space was below the boards.

_ Oh Hylia please, please let whoever is in there be alright! _

Pulling down her mask to look as non-threatening as possible, Jume knelt down in front of the dark opening, and peered in.

She blinked several times to allow her eyes to adjust, but once they did, she spotted two forms huddled further back in. Biting her lip, she carefully, hesitantly, extended her hand towards them. There was a gasp, and the figures seemed to retreat at first, but then the larger one seemed to pause. She heard faint whispers, then the larger figure crawled forward and grasped her hand.   


She helped the form out, and was met with the dark face of a young boy. His wide, emerald eyes were fierce, but she could tell that it was a thin veneer hiding his fear. She had seen the same look in Gemel’s eyes before, when he was younger. However, thankfully, when the boy fully saw Jume, and spotted the orange Sheikah symbol on the front of her suit, he relaxed slightly, then turned and called out in a soft voice,

“Tai! It’s alright, she’s a Sheikah! She’s gunna rescue us!”

There was a pause, then a younger girl crawled out as well, appearing very similar to the boy.

_ Siblings...they..they remind me of...Gemel and myself... _

She thought to herself as she gazed at them, heart aching. The young girl, Tai, sniffled, then asked weakly,

“Is it true? You gunna save us?”

Fighting back tears, Jume smiled down at the two siblings, and nodded. The two immediately brightened up, and Jume knelt down, gesturing to the boy, then towards her back, trying to convey that she wanted him to get on.

_ I can carry him on my back, and the girl I can hold with one hand. That’ll leave my other hand free for fighting. And if I have to, I always have my magic as well. _

She paused, grimacing slightly

_ but..that presence..no. My priority is the children. _

She thought to herself, resolve hardening, and face clearing. The boy finally understood, clambered on, and hung on tight, then Jume reached out and picked up Tai. The girl whimpered softly, but Jume held her closer, putting a finger to her lips. If this was going to work, she would need the children to stay silent. Tai nodded, snuggling a bit closer to her, while her brother clung on tightly. Jume pulled her mask up to cover her nose and mouth, and started forward, her speed hindered a bit. She began glancing around warily, as she would need to spot any enemies before they spotted them.

She was making decent time, darting through the sandy streets of the war-torn village with her precious passengers, when suddenly, things took a turn for the worst.

**“Don’t take another step, unless you wish to be slain where you stand.”**

The deep, commanding, sinister voice thundered throughout the area, and made Jume’s blood run cold as she froze.

**“Turn and face me.”**

If the voice belonged to who she thought it was, just dashing off instead was a death wish. So, slowly, the mute Sheikah complied, turning around to face her doom. She then tensed, sharply inhaling at what she saw. At WHO she saw.

_ No...it can’t be! _

She had heard the stories, seen the illustrations, but standing face to face with the real Ganondorf was nothing compared to that. Both in power and presence, this was undoubtedly the infamous holder of the triforce of power.

As she looked him over, eyes wide, she couldn’t help but notice his strong physique and rugged features, but this attraction was quickly replaced with fury when Jume realized,

_ He’s the one that did this! _

Fueled by this thought, she squelched her fear and held her head high, glaring at him and hugging Tai close to her. This change in stance only made Ganondorf...laugh. It was a throaty, dark, otherworldly chuckle, and only made Jume’s heart pound harder. Once he finished his expression of black mirth, he gazed down at the three, obsidian glint in his eyes as he stated,

**“So, Sheikah still exist. No matter, once I am done here, there will be one less to bother me.”**

Jume’s mind suddenly seemed to pinpoint on how big his dual swords were. She gulped, heart trying to beat it’s way from her chest as she thought,

_ This..this is the dark presence. This will not end well. _


End file.
